


In Others' Words

by yourebrilliant



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In true glee fashion, Blaine uses music to tell Kurt how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Others' Words

Kurt smiled as his phone starting playing a very welcome ring tone. As soon as he picked up, however, he could hear the sound of a [plaintive guitar](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5eSzHrkw8s) playing through a speakerphone. Raising a sceptical eyebrow, Kurt plugged his headphones into the phone and went back to his studying as he waited for the Blaine to begin singing.

_Is the sun ever gonna break_  
 _Break on through the clouds_  
 _Shine down in all its glory?_

Blaine began, his voice longing and almost haunted despite the tinny sound of Kurt’s headphones.

 _On to me, here upon the ground_  
‘ _Cause I can’t hear a sound_  
 _Except my own sad story._

Kurt propped his head on one hand as he worked, Blaine’s mellow pining providing a soothing background to his studies.

_I get so tired, starin’ at the walls_  
 _Weight so heavy and that mountain so tall_  
 _Is there no one who would catch me_  
 _If I fall?_  
 _Is there no one who would catch me if I fall?_

Hearing a break in the song, Kurt unplugged his headphones and picked the phone up again.

‘Are you quite finished?’ he asked acerbically.

Blaine pouted audibly down the phone.

‘Blaine,’ Kurt said, suppressing a fond smile, ‘I asked you to wait in for the cable guy, I didn’t _incarcerate_ you.’

Blaine was quiet for a moment and then the [guitar](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAJM0Jgir4I) started up again.

_Ain’t a man alive, that likes to be alone._  
 _Been a while since I seen my baby smile,_  
 _Have I been, have I been, away so long?_

‘Okay, okay,’ Kurt said, smiling broadly and stuffing papers in his bag. ‘I can work at home. As long as you know I’m _working_ -’ he had to break off to suppress a laugh at the strains of [Afternoon Delight](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tnLjT3rV2c) floating through the phone, ‘-for at least seventy-five percent of the time,’ he amended. ‘Goodbye, I will see you soon,’ he said, hanging up just as Blaine began [singing](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9kiR4UxLtM) ‘Today this could be the greatest day of our lives!’


End file.
